


Don't Touch Me

by theirroyalhighness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, probably not canon, resurected tommy pog, things could have gone better to be honest, tommy is not okay, uhhhhh help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirroyalhighness/pseuds/theirroyalhighness
Summary: Tommy finally gets out of prison, but we also get flashbacks to some maybe happier times.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first piece of writing on here! yay! will this be irrelevant soon? probably.  
> disclaimer this is about the characters in the dream smp and not the content creators themselves.  
> other than that, i hope you enjoy

_“C’mon, Tubbo!” ten year old Tommy said, dragging his friend behind him. “Hurry up!”_

_“Tommy, your legs are longer than mine,” Tubbo complained. “I can’t keep up.”_

_“You’re just being slow,” he argued, tightening his grip on his friend’s hand. “This is gonna be cool!”_

_After more complaining from Tubbo, Tommy let go of his hand and stopped. They were in the middle of the woods, perhaps a bit farther than Phil would be happy with them going, but he wasn’t here to tell them off about it and as long as Tubbo didn’t say anything, this secret spot could remain a secret._

_“Is… Is that a tree house?” Tubbo asked, staring at the structure balancing precariously on a tree branch._

_“Yeah! Will and I made it a few days ago. He wants to get Techno out here to make sure it’s not gonna fall and shit, but it’s not going to. It’s fine.” Tommy didn’t want Techno to check on it because he was fairly certain that he would tell Phil and then the secret Phil free spot would be tainted by the wings of Philza Minecraft._

_“That seems smart,” Tubbo said._

_“No it’s stupid,” Tommy said instead. He took Tubbo’s hand again and led him over to the bottom of the tree holding the tree house. “I’ll give you a boost and you can throw the ladder down for me.”_

_“Tommy, I’m gonna fall,” Tubbo argued._

_“You’re not gonna fall. C’mon Tubbo, just trust me.”_

_Tubbo did, in fact, fall. Multiple times. By the time he actually got into the tree house, Tommy was in a giggling fit on the ground and hardly noticed when the ladder nearly hit him in the head._

\--

Tommy stands with his back to the lava, waiting. Dream is on the other side of the cell, sitting on top of the chest, writing something. Tommy is trying to ignore him, but the incessant scratching of the quill against paper is making his head throb. Everything is too loud, too bright, too warm. Even his red and white t-shirt feels too scratchy, the neckline too suffocating.

“Tommy, you look exhausted,” Dream says without looking up from his book. “Take a seat. Relax. Sam’s gonna be a while.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tommy says. His attempt is half hearted.

“Tommy-”

“I said shut up, Dream. I don’t want to fucking talk to you.” Tommy closes his eyes. He’s going to be out of here soon. He’s going to be out and then he’s never going to have to see Dream again.

Then his mind wanders to what Dream said. ‘I’m bringing back Wilbur and he’s going to be the one that will help me escape.’ Tommy opens his eyes again, looking at Dream, still sitting in his stupid corner scribbling in his stupid book. He was probably plotting his escape right there in front of him. He’s almost surprised Dream isn’t talking to himself as he’s writing, letting Tommy hear snippets of his plan.

“Tommy?”

“Sam!?” he calls, spinning to face the lava.

“Well, I guess it’s time for you to leave now,” Dream says. Tommy can hear him standing up and walking over. He pats Tommy on the shoulder and Tommy flinches, his breathing going shaky again. “See you soon, Tommy.”

\--

_“Tommy, that’s not how you-” Wilbur started._

_“Fuck this, I’m done,” Tommy said, dropping the guitar he’d spent at least twenty minutes trying to play on Wilbur’s bed._

_“Tommy, don’t drop it!” Wilbur shouted. “Be careful!”_

_“It’s just an instrument. Who cares?”_

_“Me. I care.” Wilbur carefully picked up the guitar, looking over it, plucking the strings checking to make sure they were still in tune. “How would you feel if something happened to one of your discs?”_

_“Nothing would ever happen to my discs, Wilbur,” he said, crossing his arms._

_“But what if something did?”_

_“Then that would be bad,” he said._

_“People care about different things, Tommy,” Wilbur said, putting his guitar aside, seemingly pleased with the tuning of the instrument. “You care about your discs, I care about my guitar.”_

_“Sorry, Wilbur,” he muttered._

_“It’s whatever, Tommy. Just be careful with my guitar.”_

_“Yeah, I will.”_

\--

The lava falls so slowly. Tommy wishes it would just fall faster. He can see Sam across the falling lava and he lets out a sigh of relief. He’s close to crying, he can feel it. The lava has fallen completely and Sam is sending the bridge across.

“Walk with the bridge as it moves, Tommy,” Sam calls across.

“Walk with the bridge,” he mutters. He knows this. He knows how this works. He steps onto the bridge, glancing behind him at Dream for one last time. Dream is leaning on the wall between the cell and the lava. He looks so smug even though most of his face is still hidden by that stupid smiling mask.

“Bye Tommy,” he says.

Tommy shakes his head and walks forward with the bridge. Before he knows it, he’s on the other side. He’s finally out of that damn cell. Sam pushes a button and the lava starts falling down. They stand in silence for a moment until the lava has mostly fallen down again.

“Tommy, are you alright?” Sam asks.

“‘M fine,” he mutters. He’s not. He’s definitely not fine. In fact, he’s fairly certain he’s shaking.

“Tommy, he killed you,” Sam says.

“Yeah, I know that!” he snaps. “He also brought me back to life.”

“I can see that.”

“Sam, he wants to bring Wilbur back. You can’t let him bring Wilbur back.”

Sam nods. “Let’s get you out of here,” he suggests, reaching a hand out and touching his shoulder.

Tommy flinches away. “Don’t touch me,” he says. “Please.”

\--

_“Tubbo, what am I without you?” Tommy said._

_“Yourself.”_

_Tommy stood there, fighting back tears. So many fucking tears. He pulled Tubbo into a hug, holding him tight and refusing the reality that he’d have to let go. “So, are you really- are you accepting this?” he asked. “Are you okay?”_

_Tubbo hugged him back. “Yeah, it’s, it’s alright.”_

_Tubbo said something else, but Tommy couldn’t catch what it was. If he could freeze time right now, he might have done it. Everything would have been alright if this moment could never end. If Dream could never kill Tubbo. If he could never hurt any of them._

\--

The air outside the prison is almost overwhelming. He can’t see any flowers but he can sure as hell smell them. The light is a different sort of bright than the lava in the prison. It’s the sun. It glares down at him.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Sam offers.

Tommy shakes his head. “I’ll be fine,” he says. “You need to keep an eye on Dream. Please. Don’t let him bring Wilbur back.”

Sam nods again. “I won’t. Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re back. Stay safe.”

“I’ll try, Sam,” he promises. “I’ll try.”


End file.
